This invention relates to a scroll compressor wherein the non-orbiting scroll is of the type that moves axially for a limited distance. In the inventive embodiments, a separator plate which has typically been placed between the base of the non-orbiting scroll and an outer end cap is eliminated.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a standard scroll compressor, a first scroll has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. A second scroll has a base and a generally spiral wrap interfitting with the base of the first scroll. A second scroll is driven to orbit relative to the first scroll. Typically, one of the first and second scrolls must move axially to be held in engagement with the other scroll. A refrigerant is entrapped between the wraps of the two scrolls and compressed as the second scroll orbits relative to the first. The entrapped refrigerant creates a force tending to move the two scrolls away from each other. Thus, a portion of the compressed fluid is tapped behind the base of one of the two scrolls to resist this so-called separating force. In one common type of scroll compressor, the first scroll receives the tapped compressed fluid, and is allowed to move for a limited axial distance.
Typically, scroll compressors are enclosed in a sealed compressor housing. In such sealed compressor housings, a center shell receives an end cap which defines a fluid tight chamber. A separator plate defines a discharge pressure chamber. A separator plate defines a discharge pressure chamber on one side and a suction pressure chamber on the other side. Suction pressure fluid is allowed to enter the compressor housing through the center shell, and communicate with an area around a motor, cooling the motor. The separator plate performs the function of separating the interior of the housing into the discharge and suction pressure chambers.
It would be desirable to simplify the number of components in the above discussed scroll compressor.